Altered Future
by Seven Minds
Summary: Luka tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro mientras duerme, lo cual provocó que toda su vida se volviera aburrida hasta que conoció a Miku quien es el amor de su vida pero esta no sabe de la habilidad de Luka. ¿Luka sera capaz de alterar el futuro para proteger a el amor de su vida de cualquier peligro? ¿Incluso sacrificar su propia vida? ¡Averígualo leyendo el fic!(En progreso)
1. Prologo

**Buenas tardes/noches/dias en cualquier horario que lean sexys lectores :3 ! Aquí les traigo un pequeño prologo de mi historia de negitoro *-* que futuramente habra lemons mis queridos lectores el cual a ustedes les encanta :3 yo lo se (?) **

**No escribiré tanto para que puedan leer y me digan que les pareció, así que espero que lo disfruten :3**

**Disclamer: Vocaloid lastimosamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation junto a Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Toda mi vida no ha tenido sorpresas por el simple hecho de apenas cerrar los ojos con el único fin de dormir y como resultado ver mi futuro en él, mi día a día es revelado mientras duermo lo cual para mi desgracia mi vida se vuelve aburrida.

Mi nombre es Luka Megurine , tengo veinte años y para mi desgracia no he podido vivir una vida normal como cualquier persona a causa de que poseo "un don" lo cual yo podría denominarlo como una maldición ya que gracias a él veo mi futuro mientras duermo, logro ver todo con exactitud hasta el más mínimo detalle ocurre al día siguiente de haberlo visto, anteriormente cuando era mucho más joven pensaba que era un deja vú porque solía olvidarlos constantemente pero al pasar de los años he aprendido a convivir con mi don el cual ha formado parte de mi vida prácticamente desde que nací, pero por supuesto que desearía no tenerlo y tengo las esperanzas de que algún día desaparezca.

Cuando era una niña de cuatro años descubrí lo que podía hacer mientras dormía. Los niños de mi edad tenían la imaginación por las nubes así que si le contaba eso a alguno de mis pocos amigos me dirían mentirosa, inclusive llegué a pensar que había perdido la cabeza así que decidí contarle de ello a mis padres, pero típico adulto que cree que todo está en la imaginación de su hijo y finalmente no me creyeron.

Esta habilidad a veces me atormentaba, podía ver accidentes que le ocurrirían a algún familiar lo cual era muy traumático para una niña de mi edad, a causa de esto les contaba a mis padres y comparaban con los hechos, así que para intentar d brindarme algún tipo de ayuda visite psicólogos, psiquiatras hasta médiums pero la única respuesta que se obtuvo fue que era algo propio de mí y que debería acostumbrarme a vivir con ello porque las probabilidades de que desapareciera ese don eran casi nulas y que por alguna razón nací con ese don, para salvar una vida, cambiar el mundo, no lo sé, pero sería algo muy importante para mí en lo que esta habilidad me ayudaría.

Al pasar de los años ya me había acostumbrado a él, así que normalmente en víspera de navidad mi familia solía hacer la típica cena navideña, luego salía a jugar con los fuegos artificiales junto a mi hermano mayor Luki, él me llevaba cuatro años pero aun así nuestra relación como hermanos iba de maravilla; a las once de la noche nuestros padres nos mandaban a dormir ya que a sus ojos solo eramos unos pequeños niños que no debían quedarse despiertos hasta tarde y prometían que abriríamos los presentes a la mañana siguiente, para finalizar, despertábamos temprano con euforia para abrir los regalos, bueno, el que despertaba con euforia era Luki cuando no le decía que le habían dado de navidad ya que gracias a mi don no era sorpresa porque podía ver las acciones del día entero así que los abría con desgano a excepción de cuando nuestros padres estaban presentes que me tocaba contagiarme falsamente de la euforia nivel dios de mi hermano. Esta habilidad me hizo una persona aburrida, seria y madura para mi edad, no disfrutaba el sabor de la vida ya que esta me lo había arrebatado dejándola simple, hasta que un día llegó el amor a mi vida, puede que haya visto lo que iba a ocurrir con ella pero al ser otro tipo de sensación agradable, no le tome importancia a mi habilidad y trataba de disfrutar al máximo, incluso intentaba hacer pequeñas cosas fuera del libreto para dar un resultado distinto aunque pudiera crear una especie de paradoja pero al ser cosas mínimas no había mayor cambio y no habría destrucción del mundo o algo por el estilo.

Esta chica la cual logo regresarle parte del sabor a mi vida se llama Miku Hatsune, una chica muy hermosa, su estatura era menor a la mía pero no demasiado, su cabello junto a sus orbes era de un hermoso color aquamarina, poco particular ¿No?, su hermosa y suave tez blanca hacia que resaltaran sus ojos y cabello, su sonrisa, esa hermosa y sincera sonrisa que me cautivo la primera vez que la vi; y no podría dejar a un lado sus ocurrencias y buen sentido del humor el cual la hace una linda persona y fácil de tratar a excepción cuando se vuelve tsundere y si no tienes puerros a tu alcance mejor huye de allí. Me alegra saber que tome la decisión correcta al hacerla mi novia, sin importar que fuera tres años menor que yo, ya que para mí el amor no tiene barreras, sin importar el género o edad.

Actualmente Miku y yo vivimos juntas en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento en Tokio desde hace tres meses que nuestros padres nos brindaron su apoyo y nos ayudaron a conseguir nuestro alojamiento. Miku asiste a el instituto cursando su último año en el mientras que yo estoy en la universidad cursando mi carrera de arquitectura.

Justo en este momento disfruto junto a Miku aunque me toque ayudarle con sus deberes del instituto, mi última semana de vacaciones para comenzar el siguiente semestre en la cárcel estudiantil mejor conocida como universidad.

Hay una cosa que le he estado ocultando a Miku-chan durante todo el largo tiempo que la conozco y a veces me carcome la culpa por dentro que no lo sepa…

Ella no sabe que puedo ver el futuro.

* * *

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado :3 se que el prologo fue un poco corto pero les prometo que para el primer cap (posiblemente lo suba para mañana) sera muchisisisimo mas largo. Deben saber que para futuro me costara un poco plasmar las ideas porque es algo un poco complicado de manejar pero sho puedo (?)**

**El siguiente capitulo se titula "¡Comienzo del semestre!" el cual tendrá sorpresillas aunque el titulo no lo demuestre (?)**

**¿Que opinas de la historia? ¿Te gusto para dejarme un review?**

**Yo me despido y espero verlos por aqui con las futuras continuaciones nwn bye bye!**


	2. ¡Comienzo de Semestre!

**Hola mis queridos lectores nwn! se que quizás me quieran matar por no haber subido el capitulo el viernes pero me había quedado sin internet peeeero eso ayudo a mejorar un poco el cap! pero ahora lo subí casi que una semana después, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZAAAAA. Se que era muy corto el prologo que les deje pero les voy a ser sincera, primera vez en toda mi corta vida que hago un prologo xD así que se me quemaron las neuronas pensando como hacerlo aunque para todo hay una primera vez nwn**

**Gracias a los que se hayan tomado las molestias de leer mi chibi prologo y que les haya gustado nwn**

**Luka: Oye oye mucho blabla, los lectores quieren leer el capitulo, así que mejor apresurate Megurine-chii**

**-OMFG ME DIJISTE ASIIIII *saca papelillos* pero tienes razón cabeza de chicle**

**Luka: Si.. si.. pero deja los insultos o ya sabrás que no podrás escribir el siguiente capitulo, mejor responde los reviews que dejaron en tu prologo.**

**-Oh cierto.. bueno, como dijo Luka-sama, a responder revieeeews!**

**Reviews Time**

**ReinerRubin-desuka: Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews ;w; y muchas gracias por lo de la redacción, trato de mejorar. En cuanto al fic, si bueno se supone que si ves todo pasar la emoción se va corriendo no? Así como cuando ves una película la primera vez es emocionante pero la segunda ves casi que te sabes hasta los diálogos, en cuanto a Luka, por el momento nada, solo haré que su vida en la universidad no sea tan aburrida como lo veras mas adelante. Bye bye espero verte seguido!  
**

**Rin Megurine: Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un review nwn y sí, sera interesante y espero que te guste la idea de que luka pueda ver el futuro mientras duerme ademas de lo que dije en mi summary, que ella aveces cambiara un poco ese futuro con riesgos y miku tendra que enterarse pero puede que no se lo tome muy lindo :/ espero verte por aquí seguido, bye bye!**

**Nael Tenoh: LUKI-SENSEIIIIII (si no te molesta que te llame así claro :3) Gracias por dejarme un review y decirme que has publicado mi link en tu pag y me gustaría visitarla, así que lo haré ahora mismo (?) espero que te guste la historia que estoy creando con mucho esfuerzo ya que soy nueva con esto de escribir xD Y cuando leí que me dejaste un review grite, oh si leíste bien, así que seria maravilloso verte por aquí mas seguido, GRACIAAAS por el review, cuidate bye bye!**

**Marilinn: ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi pequeño prologo y bueno, aquí esta el cap (?) y si necesitaba de esa suerte porque me toco reescribirlo xD Espero verte por aquí pronto nwn!**

**Luka: Bueno ya que terminaste, ¡vamos con el fic!**

**Miku: Hi minna-san ¡Algo importante! Los sueños o visiones (como les quieran llamar) seran escritos en letra cursiva para que no se confundan.**

**-¡Disfrutenlo!**

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no fuera rica y habría mucho negitoro. Es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation y Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**¡Comienzo del Semestre!**

El clima se encontraba muy fresco y unos tenues rayos de luz atravesaban las cortinas beige que adornan mi habitación, bueno, la habitación que comparto con Miku-chan, una hermosa chica de cabellos color aqua que justamente estoy abrazándola a ella, pero no desearía despertarla y mucho menos romper el cálido abrazo que ahora mismo mantenemos solo por el capricho de mi odioso despertador, no sé porque suena un domin…

¡Oh no! ¡Ya era lunes! El peor día de la semana y para mi suerte, comenzaba nuevamente las clases en la jaula estudiantil, no puedo creer que mis gloriosas vacaciones se hayan acabado… Como odio los lunes, bueno cualquier persona los odia y muchísimo más cuando es el día en que regresas a clases. Al fondo de la habitación aun puedo escuchar esa infernal y escandalosa alarma, iba a intentar levantarme sigilosamente de la cama para dejar a coletitas descansando un rato más pero esta alarma no me lo permitió.

—Lulu-chan… Quédate cinco minutos más… —Dijo una adormilada Miku que haría suspirar a cualquiera de tan tierna que se veía. —Acompáñame, nee? —Sujetaba la camisa de mi pijama pero en su lucha contra el sueño, solo logró decir eso y caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente. Es una lástima que caiga en los de él y no en los míos.

—Descansa solo un rato Miku-chan… mientras extermino aquel aparato del infierno para que disfrutes tus cinco minutos —Dije mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su flequillo que obstruían mi vista hacia su rostro. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? —Le dije casi en un susurro mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa.

Me levante sin ganas hasta el aparato del demonio, me hubiese gustado lanzarlo por la ventana del departamento y que lo arrollara un auto pero como lo necesitaría en futuros días, solo me contuve a darle un golpecito, si a eso podría llamarle a estamparlo contra la mesa de noche ya que fue con mucho amor, pues un golpecito se llevó.

Luego de esto, me acerque hasta el closet a buscar una toalla para tomar una ducha para ir a la universidad. Al abrir el closet, noté que no se encontraba mi toalla en su sitio "_Espero que no este en el cesto de ropa sucia"_ me dije a mi misma con la esperanza de toparme con ella en el camino pero... Esperen, ¡¿Y el bultito que había en la cama que se hizo?! Oh cierto, para que me sorprendo si esto ya lo vi mientras estaba durmiendo.

Total, debo disfrutar esos pequeños placeres en la vida, haré que no vi lo que va a suceder y solo disfrutare la vista como la primera vez, pero quizás... Lo cambie un poco.

_Me gire y allí estaba Miku, no sé en que momento se quito su pijama para quedar como Kami-sama la trajo al mundo, sin duda una vista maravillosa que le quita el sueño a cualquiera. Me lleve mi mano hasta mi rostro porque posiblemente este este sonrojado aunque... ¡La condenada tiene mi toalla en sus manos! Sin duda sabe como jugar sucio..._

_La mire provocativamente, si con mi mirada pudiera devorarla creo que no quedaría nada de ella; iba acercándome lentamente porque se que a ella le desespera que vaya a paso calmado cuando se encuentra así y mucho mas cuando una sonrisa seductora se apodera de mis labios, iré a paso lento para ella ya que esto le causa de cierto modo excitación aunque realmente vaya caminando a una velocidad normal. En cuestión de segundos ya me encontraba en frente de ella, mirándola a esos hermosos orbes aqua porque a parte de yo perderme en su mirar, se que ella se pierde en la mía. ¿Mi ego por los cielos? Para nada.  
_

_—Miku-chan...—Pronuncie con tono seductor, el cual, para mi suerte cumplió su objetivo, centrar su total atención en el movimiento de mis labios. La besé pasionalmente, pero es una lastima que solo haya sido para llevar a cabo mi plan. Le arrebate mi toalla sin que se diera cuenta, así que me dispuse a quitarme mi pijama, dejándome totalmente al desnudo mientras que podía sentir la excitación de Miku a través de el beso, pero no todo puede terminar como uno quiere ¿no? Así que coloque la toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo aprovechando que solo cortamos el beso por falta de oxigeno, sonreí satisfactoriamente y me encamine al baño. Lo se, lo se, fue cruel dejarla un poco caliente pero se me hacia tarde y era muy temprano para tener relaciones con Miku._

_—¡Lulu-chan eso es cruel! —Me reprochó Miku haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos._

_—No pensé que te calentarías tan rápido Miku-chan —Perfecto, ahora quizás cuando salga de la ducha me este esperando con un bate por haberle dicho algo como eso ¡Brillante Luka!¡Te ganaste un Oscar a la más inteligente de todo Japón!. Notese mi sarcasmo._

_—¡Lu-Lulu-chan Baka! —Se quejó una Miku, con probabilidades de estar sonrojada un 99.99999%. Como me encanta hacerla molestar._

_Me dispuse a ignorar olímpicamente cada cosa que dijera sobre dejarla así mientras tomaba un baño. Luego de terminar de bañarme, salí del cuarto de baño y fui a vestirme para luego encaminarme a un aburrido día de universidad._

—Mejor cambio un poco las cosas y no la dejo con las ganas... No creo que se cambie mayor cosa. —Me dije mentalmente.

Me di la vuelta y exactamente allí se encontraba Miku-chan, sosteniendo entre sus manos mi toalla y se encontraba justo como en el sueño, sin ningún tipo de lencería que cubriera su hermoso cuerpo, así que por ahora debía continuar el libreto, me lleve mi mano derecha hasta mi rostro para ocultar mi posible rubor en mis mejillas. Todo igual hasta el momento.

La devoré con la mirada nuevamente al encontrarse expuesta ante mis ojos aunque fuera apropocito, acercándome lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica peliaqua mientras que mis labios automáticamente articularon seductoramente su nombre acompañada de una sonrisa del mismo tipo; en mi mente podía contar los segundos exactos que transcurrieron en el trayecto desde donde estaba de pie hasta la entrada del baño donde estaba Miku-chan. Al encontrarme frente a frente con Miku, me acerque a su rostro para sellar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de pasión, con el mismo propocito de arrebatarle la toalla de sus manos, pero luego de obtener la toalla me dispuse a despojar las prendas que estaban sobre mi cuerpo dejándolas en el suelo. Hora de aprovechar los placeres de la vida y alterar un poco el futuro, no creo que haga gran cosa.

Dejé caer la toalla de mis manos, mejor dicho, la lance por los aires aterrizando en el suelo mientras rodeaba las caderas de Miku con mis manos para acercarla a mi cuerpo, se sentía un poco extraño el ambiente, no por lo que hacíamos a primera hora de la mañana, si no aquella sensación de cuando haces "algo que no debes" o en otras palabras, cambiando lo que sucederá en el futuro, pero en estos momentos no me invade la culpa.

Miku llevó sus manos por detrás de mi cuello, a a vez sintiendo como ahogaba unos gemidos de placer en nuestro beso ¿Tan fácil se calentó?; aparte de haberse desencadenado una batalla entre nuestras lenguas por decidir quien tiene el control, la fui dirigiendo hasta la cama donde hace un rato la utilizábamos para dormir, pero pasado pisado, ahora allí era donde Miku se encontraba acostada mientras que yo ya estaba sobre sus caderas de una forma ventajosa pero lastimosamente nos tocó romper nuestro fogoso beso por falta de oxigeno. La peliaqua que se encontraba debajo de mí jadeaba, mientras que me dedicaba una mirada pidiéndome mas, ¿Cómo negarme a esa carita tan adorable?¡Imposible! Podrán ser primeras horas de la mañana pero no puedo negarme, ademas que quizás si me niegue ella tome un bate de aluminio y me amenace. Sin pensar más dirigí dos de mis dedos hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, deslizándolos lenta y torturosamente provocando que a Miku se le erizara la piel, se perfectamente que odia que ande con rodeos pero amo ver su cara de desesperación. Finalmente llevé mis dedos hasta su húmeda entrada, haciendo formas circulares con ellos lentamente, lo sé me gusta torturarla un poco pero puedo escuchar sus gemidos entrar en mis oídos, vaya esto si que es música para mí.

—Lu-Lulu...chan... Ah... Haz... Hazlo de una buena... Ah.. vez —Me reclamó una Miku entre gemidos.

—¡Como ordene capitana! —Hice un saludo militar para hacerle gracia a su petición.

Ella lo pidió así que como buen "teniente" obedecí sus ordenes, llevé dos de mis dedos a su interior, así que por el hecho de estar bien lubricado aunque no lleváramos mucho rato en esto, los introduje en su interior lentamente permitiéndome escuchar un sonoro gemido por parte de Miku, sin duda ella lo disfrutaba y yo también; fui aumentando la velocidad al igual que Miku con sus gemidos, no los reprimía por nada en el mundo, me encantaba ver su cara enrojecida y llena de excitación, disfrutábamos el momento aunque sin duda el tiempo vuela, ambas jadeando al encontrarnos en climax, dirigí una mirada veloz hacia el reloj de pared que había en el cuarto ¡Rayos, comenzando el semestre y ya se te hizo tardísimo, felicitaciones Luka!¡Sin mencionar que ahora el sentimiento de haber alterado el futuro por un capricho tuyo sin duda lo mejor! Viva el sarcasmo...

—Mi...Miku-chan, se nos hace tarde...—Le dije entre jadeos mientras que cuidadosamente sacaba mis dedos de su húmeda vagina, acercando mis dedos a mi boca para lamerlos ya que estaban totalmente empapados de esa esencia de Miku, la cual acabó en mi boca para luego relamer mis labios de una forma muy sexy a los ojos de Miku.

—Lulu-chan... no.. importa, faltemos hoy... —Suplicaba una Miku en busca de más placer, pero sin duda no podría aceptar esta petición, seria muy riesgoso seguir alterando el libreto, quien sabe, hasta podría acabarse el mundo y no me arriesgaré a que eso suceda.

—Puerritos, discúlpame pero debemos ir, ¡No podemos ser tan irresponsables!—Me condenarían por mentirosa.—Si no paramos ahora tendremos que hacer más ejercicio de la cuenta y se que no querrás eso, así que prometo recompensarte luego,¿Te parece?—Finalicé con el propósito de no perder más tiempo y salvar un poco de lo que sucedería en todo el día.

—¡Mas te vale Luka Megurine porque si no!¡Sentirás el cariño que bate-san tiene por ti!—Hizo un puchero haciéndola ver extremadamente tierna pero mejor cumplir con mi palabra ó terminaría en el hospital, ¡No miento!

—Tranquila, sabes que los Megurine somos personas de palabra, así que mejor me iré a tomar una ducha rápido y salir corriendo hasta el aula donde tenga que ver clases.—Corrí de inmediato hasta el baño para tomar una ducha xpress ¡Bien Luka! ¡Ya perdiste cuarenta minutos y en quince comienzas clases!Que manera de comenzar el semestre.

La ducha solo me tomó cinco minutos, vistiéndome dentro del baño y peinando mi larga cabellera rosada a toda velocidad, salí rápidamente a agarrar los libros que correspondían para el día de hoy, los metí en mi bolso y comenzando mi carrera contra el reloj para llegar a tiempo me tope con Miku, dándole un beso fugaz en sus labios y salir corriendo por la puerta.

—¡Que te vaya bien, te amo!—Grite mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Que suerte que viva en un tercer piso, ya que no tenia tiempo para esperar por el lento elevador así que baje como el correcaminos por las escaleras, ya había hecho "ejercicio" anteriormente con Miku, así que me tocó sacar todo lo que he aprendido en el atletismo para tratar de llegar más rápido ¡Sin duda debo de llegar a la meta!. Ya había salido del departamento camino a la universidad, me preguntaba si ahora el día de hoy en la universidad seria igual de aburrido o seria un total desastre, aunque al menos eso quiere decir que me puedo sorprender, porque como una persona normal, no sé que ocurrirá en el día, después de todo se torno interesante el día ¿No?

* * *

Entre los pensamientos en mi cabeza se me hizo más rápido el trayecto hasta la universidad ¡Ya a unos seis metros de la puerta! Observé mi reloj de pulsera y me quedaban cinco minutos, no puedo creer que lo haya logrado.

A lo lejos logré divisar la entrada en el aula donde me tocaba clases, aumentando mi carrera para llegar a este, para aprovechar al menos de arreglarme mi cabello que se encontraba ondeando con el aire. Entre y note que un asiento junto a la ventana se encontraba libre ¡Perfecto, sera mio! Como ya había dejado de correr solo me dedique a caminar rápido hasta allá pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se atravesó en mi camino.

—¡Estúpida rubia oxigenada!¡Te interpones en mi camino!—Le reclame a SeeU pero...¡¿Que rayos hacia allí?! Se supone que en el "sueño" no conocería a nadie en su aula y estaría feliz de ello aislada en su mundo, no por nada la conocían como la chica del hielo al tema, esa coreana que le hacia la vida imposible desde que tenia memoria no debería de estar en su misma clase pero¡Oh Luka, cambiaste el futuro solo por un capricho y allí esta tu karma!

—¡Hielo-san!¡Me alegra verte también! —Dijo SeeU sarcásticamente mientras que hacía una mueca de dolor al ver mi reacción hubiese seguido el libreto en vez de romperlo me estaría ahorrando seis meses cerca de esta rubia, Megurine eres brillante.

—¡SeeU apartate! Deseo estar en aquel asiento de allí y tu estas obstaculizando mi camino.—Ignore olímpicamente lo que ella dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar donde quería llegar.

Al notar que esa condenada coreana no se movería de allí, la aparte de mi camino pero lastimosamente al encontrarme a punto de dejar mis cosas en mi adorado pupitre al lado de la ventana, una persona ya se encontraba sentada allí "¿Por que me tienen que pasar estas cosas?" me dije a mi misma cuando me encontraba al frente de esa persona.

—Vaya, vaya pero ¿Que tenemos aquí? No pensé encontrarte aquí rosadita...—Dijo otra rubia de orbes azules que ocupaba el lugar donde pretendía sentarme.¿Por que ella tiene que estar aquí?¿Por que? Podía sentir que me encontraba al borde del abismo.

—Lily, ¿Podrías darme ese asiento e irte por donde viniste junto a SeeU?—Le dije cortante a mi antigua compañera de secundaria, aunque se supone que ella iba a ser cantante pero ¿Que hace estudiando arquitectura? Bien Luka, al parecer también cambiaste su futuro, ¿Que mas hiciste? ¿Ahora los extraterrestres vendran a colonizarnos y obligarnos a ser sus ratas de laboratorio y acabar con el atún? Me moriría si eso pasara, por el atún pues claro.

—Lo haré con una condición cabeza de pulpo.—SeeU y yo la observamos atenta, esa rubia era totalmente impredecible. Yo levanté una ceja dándole a entender que prosiguiera.—Yo me muevo y te quedas con este puesto permanentemente con la condición que dejes que nos sentemos contigo todos los días aquí, ¿Te parece?—Finalizó Lily con una sonrisa victoriosa, ella realmente sabia como amaba sentarme al lado de la ventana, no por nada era mi mejor amiga en la secundaria.

Una complicada decisión para mi, sentarme en ese preciado puesto y estar junto a dos idiotas durante seis meses o largarme a otro asiento y librarme de ellas, pero si hiciera lo segundo, se que de todos modos me molestarían, así que mejor me quedo con la primera opción. Serán unos largos seis meses, pero al menos ellas le agregaran un poco de diversión a mi vida, creo.

—De acuerdo... Pero mueve tu trasero de allí—Le dije sin darle importancia mientras agitaba mi mano para indicarle que se moviera.—Pero yo también tengo una condición —Lily y SeeU se cruzaron de brazos prácticamente en sincronía.—En las horas libres me dejaran sola, no quiero que me sigan.

Ambas solo dejaron salir un largo suspiro, que mas da, habían logrado su objetivo de volverse a juntar las tres mosqueteras, aveces solía extrañar esos días en la secundaria que eramos el terror de los profesores aunque sin embargo teníamos las calificaciones mas altas. Las tres tomamos asiento al notar que el profesor de calculo había entrado al salón.

—Buenos días.—Fue lo único que el profesor rubio soltó con un aire de indiferencia. Este dejando sus pertenencias sobre el escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina del salón.

—Buenos días.—Dijimos todos los presentes al unisono para luego dar comienzo a las clases.

Lily logró divisar que el profesor Leon sacó unas hojas de papel, entregándolas a cada uno de los que nos encontrábamos en el salón, era sospechoso. Al finalizar, se dirigió hasta el pizarrón escribiendo en este "Examen sorpresa". Oh no.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamaron todos los alumnos.

—Veamos si se tomaron la molestia de revisar sus libros de calculo en sus pequeñas vacaciones.—Dijo el rubio soltando una risita al notar las expresiones de cada uno de nosotros.

—¡Leon-sensei! ¡Eso no es justo!—SeeU se levantó a protestar, "la defensora del pueblo" se creía ella, esa chica si era problemática en la secundaria, pero por lo visto seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Ojala esa rubia oxigenada se hubiese quedado tranquila en su puesto y presentar el susodicho examen, pero gracias a sus impulsos , a la chica pareciera que se le metió el demonio, mis condolencias al sensei de calculo porque con SeeU no es fácil lidiar. Pobre de él.

A final de cuentas no presentamos ningún examen y presenciamos un espectáculo de rubios, una lanzando cosas por los aires y el otro tratando de esquivarlos, que suerte que el circo era gratis. De todos modos estamos todos agradecidos con SeeU por obtener una "victoria" y no haber presentado ese examen, porque para ser sincera, ni miré mis libros durante mis vacaciones. Al acabarse la hora, Lily me pidió que la acompañara hasta la oficina del rector porque allí se encontraba la coreana por su "espectáculo" con el profesor Leon, así que nos encaminamos hacia allá, topandome con conocidos como Gakupo, Meiko, Haku y Dell que se encontraban reunidos cerca de la cafetería platicando plácidamente, era una lastima tener que ir a rescatar a esa idiota como en los viejos tiempos en vez de quedarme con ellos, pero bueno que se hace, literalmente yo me lo busque.

Al continuar nuestra ruta, llegamos a la oficina y divisamos a través del cristal una rubia escribiendo en unas hojas, "Quizás este firmando un acta o algo por el estilo?" me preguntaba a mi misma pero la verdad no teníamos ni idea, así que nos adentramos en la oficina para sacarla de allí con algún plan de improviso. Al encontrarme detrás de la coreana, note que, ¡SeeU estaba haciendo caligrafía! Osea ¿Qué? Se supone que estudiamos en una universidad, no en la secundaria y lo peor es que esta decía "No volveré a lanzarle libros, lapices y una silla al profesor de calculo" y, para más colmo llevaba como cinco páginas, ella era inmadura pero no era para tratarla de ese modo, aunque me parecía un tanto gracioso. Lily decidió comenzar a actuar, ella se acercó a distraer al rector para que no pudiera ver a SeeU, mientras que yo tome a SeeU por el brazo para sacarla de allí lo mas rápido posible. Por nuestra parte logramos nuestro objetivo, le deje instrucciones a SeeU de que nos esperara en un local de helado que se encontraba a una cuadra, ella salió volando literalmente y yo me dirigí a indicarle a Lily que habíamos cumplido nuestra misión pero cuando noto que esta condenada rubia se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del rector Kyoteru y algunos botones de su blusa sin abrochar ¡Maldita rubia pervertida!¡No era ese modo de distracción! Estaba a punto de entrar allí y sacarla por las malas, no puedo creer que pretenda hacer lo mismo con cualquier cosa que se le atraviese, creo que si ve una escoba con falda o corbata le haría lo mismo. Lily con el rabillo del ojo notó como una vena palpitante comenzaba a aparecer en mi semblante decidió huir de la oficina, pero corriendo y gritándome.

—¡Luka, misión cumplida!—Gritó mientras corría hasta la salida de la universidad, pero el rector salió inmediatamente de su oficina, rayos, hora de correr gracias a esa idiota.

—¡Megurine!¡Regrese aquí o le pondré a hacer servicio comunitario!¡Igualmente usted Masuda!—Bramó el rector Kyoteru, pero era una lastima que ya habíamos cruzado la salida, alcance a escuchar sus amenazas pero tendré que esconderme de él, no deseo hacer servicio comunitario y mucho menos por culpa de esas idiotas.

Después de llegar a el lugar acordado con la coreana decidimos tomar un poco de aire, esto me dio un poco de nostalgia ya que solíamos meternos en problemas en la secundaria al ser "el trío del terror" según los profesores, no sera genial hacer servicio comunitario con este par de rubias pero no puedo negar que me divertí al huir del rector, después de todo, haber cambiado el futuro de hoy no fue tan aburrido y logró sorprenderme, como extrañaba a esas idiotas.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡La angelical Luka Megurine se ha metido en un problema!—Dijo SeeU para molestarme mientras nos entregaba unos helados.

—Callate idiota, lo que me toca hacer por ustedes...—Le respondí con fastidio mientras le daba una mordida a mi helado de chocolate.

—Esperen esperen, SeeU, ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?—La mire incrédula, ya se a donde quiere llegar.—Luka dijo que lo hizo por nosotras, ¡Nosotras!—Hizo énfasis en lo ultimo, rayos, como les encanta hacerme molestar.

—¡Cierto Lily!¡No puedo creer que hemos derretido el hielo rosa Megurine!—Dijo la coreana con euforia mientras fingía que celebraba.—¡Volverá a ser la Luka de antes! Quizás regrese el demonio rosa...—Dijo esbozando una son risa al decir mi antiguo apodo otorgado por los profesores de la secundaria, si, hacíamos todo tipo de bromas y vivíamos prácticamente en detención.

—Oye no cantes victoria tan rápido en cuanto a eso, rubia oxigenada.—Solté un suspiro luego de hablar.

—Oye rosadita no seas así, ¡Vamos a brindar por nuestra victoria del rescate!—Lily alzó su helado como si de una copa con champang se tratase, SeeU imitándola, esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Que mas, después de todo solo era algo sin importancia ¿No? así que las imite y termine de comer mi helado, debía volver ya que Miku-chan me había pasado un mensaje de texto para ir a almorzar.

Me dispuse a levantarme del asiento y encaminarme hasta el instituto de puerritos, pero mientras salia de la heladería podía escuchar como ambas rubias gritaban cosas como "Te amo Miku, besame ummm" "¡Mi amor por ti quema mas que mil atunes en un sarten!" al escuchar esas cosas solo me limite a ignorarlas y seguir con mi camino pero si no se me hubiera hecho tarde, quizás ambas estarían colgando del poste de luz siendo sujetadas por sus bragas, aunque lo ultimo me provocó un poco de gracia, quizás eso era cierto pero no era algo que ellas deberían saber.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, eran las doce y treinta, debía correr o Miku me mataría con el señor bate si no llego a tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno mis sensuales lectores, hasta ahí dejo el capitulo 1, espero que les haya gustado :3 y pues en cuanto a ese pequeño lemon se me ocurrió de repente y bueno, se que les gusta (?) luego les prometo uno muchisisisimo mejor nwn ese era una pruebita. **

**De nuevo, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, perdonenme ;-; espero traerles el segundo capitulo más rapido pero prefiero no darles fecha para que no me maten (?) tratare de hacerlo en un plazo menor de dos semanas ya que también debo escribir el capitulo 6 de "Un helado de chocolate".**

**El siguiente capitulo se titulara "El trío y el amor atacan" habra mucho de ese par de rubias locas y de Miku. Trataré de esta vez darles a conocer un poco la vida de Miku en el insttuto y pues habra un encuentro un tanto gracioso por parte de Lily y SeeU con Miku.**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿A esas rubias les falta un tornillo? ¿Creen que ese cambio al futuro que hizo Luka traera grandes consecuencias? ¿Te gustó para dejarme un review? It`s free :D**

**Luka: -Bye bye! *empuja a Megurine-chi porque si no se pone a escribir un tesamento***

**Miku: ¡Cuídense!**


	3. ¡Las rubias y el amor al ataque!

**Hola gentecita bonita! Lo se, tarde en actualizar un mes pero aquí estoy x.x**

**No los distraeré mucho porque seguramente quieran leer y no este blabla (?)**

**Reviews Time**

**Marilinn: Gracias por la review! Si, valió la pena porque me iba a salir mucho más corto. Aquí esta el segundo capitulo y espero que lo disfrutes! Bye bye!**

**Rin Megurine: ****Gracias por la review!Y pues mejor tarde que nunca nwn! Pues el trio dinamita tiene mucho más y pues Luka también podría llegar a ser un desmadre si se lo propone! ¿De verdad estallaste de risa? Me alegra oír eso! Aunque por mi culpa y de mi SeeU-chan y Lily-san te hayan visto feo :( Y bueno, espero que disfrutes este capi! Saludos!**

**Fersi Lovedeath: ¡****FERSIIII! Gracias por leer este humilde fic que apenitas esta comenzando :3! Me alegra mucho saber que te haya parecido interesante la trama y pues en cuanto a "Lulu-chan" pues no se xD es que por mi cabeza paso una imagen de Miku llamando a Luka así y pues me gusto aunque sea gracioso xD Y pues Miku es la perver yo no! y no creo que sea tan valido decirme perver porque hasta donde se Fersi-san tiene muchos lemos por allí... *mira hacia otro lado y silva con inocencia* o me equivoco, Fersi-sempai? Pues siempre me ha parecido gracioso que la coreana y Lily sean mejores amigas de Luka. Lo de las habilidades de Luka puede que lo vaya explicando entre capítulos o algún capitulo que sea especialmente para eso. *agarra las galletitas de Fersi-san* me comeré una migaja por día porque según lo que dices es sospechoso *muerde un poco* aunque la verdad están muy buenas :3 Pero no te vayas Fersii T-T no puedes dejar a ff porque dejaría de ser fabuloso (?) pero bueno como tu dices, la nueva generación dará un buen aporte! justo ahora estoy trabajando en un proyecto junto a ReinerRubin-Desuka y pues espero que algún día puedas leerlo :3 ¡Espero que disfrutes el capitulo que traje el dia/noche/madrugada de hoy! Saludos Fersi!**

**Fin de los**** reviews!**

**Como comente anteriormente, estoy trabajando junto a ReinerRubin-Desuka en un fic que posiblemente les encantara! y este se llama...****"¡Negitoro!: Un amor congelado" Ustedes ya se harán una idea pero creo que los sorprenderemos, cuando quieran pueden pasar a leérselo. Sin mas interrupciones... **

**Miku: -Esperamos que disfruten el capitulo!**

**Luka: -Disclamer: Solo nos pertenece la historia más no los personajes!**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: **_Las rubias y el amor al ataque._

Me encontraba corriendo hacia el instituto donde Miku-chan me estaba esperando, pero sin duda debía apresurarme o ella me mataría con su mirada al verme y luego en el departamento quien sabe que me haría, pero se que no seria nada bonito. Ya a unas pocas cuadras de llegar a mi objetivo, me encontraba totalmente concentrada en llegar al instituto el cual ya se encontraba mucho más cerca, pero como todo el mundo sabe, no es bueno distraerse mientras cruzas la calle.

Rayos.

Un chirrido de neumáticos resonó por todo el área, la gente que se encontraba presente lucían asustados y la mayoría boquiabiertos mientras que algunos comentaban cosas por lo bajo sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Yo me encontraba en el suelo, mi corazón a punto de salir de mi garganta por el susto; estaba shockeada, me encontraba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no observé la calle y sucedió lo que sucedió. Un Impala ultimo modelo de color negro estuvo a punto de arrollarme. El conductor frenó de repente al verme en la vía, pero alcanzó a darme un pequeño golpe llevándome a aterrizar en el suelo. Solo una cosa estaba a mi favor, la luz estaba en rojo al momento en que sucedió. La gente se acercaba a ver si me había ocurrido algo pero para mi suerte solo conseguiría hacerme un moretón en la pierna. ¡No puedo creer que esto me tenga que pasar justo ahora y en este lugar! Que suerte la mía...

Un chico rubio no muy alto se acercó a ofrecerme su ayuda, lucia muy simpático así que ¿Por que no aceptar su ayuda? Después de todo me costaría un poco levantarme yo misma. Al tomar la mano del joven, este me levantó pero mientras eso ocurría solo logre divisar que el hombre que conducía el auto no se molesto ni siquiera en bajarse de su vehículo, observar si me había ocurrido algo o bajar la ventanilla para decir al menos una palabra. Al momento que me aparte de su camino, el hombre no dudo ni un segundo en poner en marcha su automóvil sin importar que la luz aun le quedaran unos segundos para pasar a verde. Este tipo de gente dan asco, no se hacen responsables de sus actos y solo huyen.

Al encontrarme de pie gracias al rubio, me sacudí el polvo y levanté la mirada con una sonrisa.—¡Muchas gracias!—Le dije muy agradecida al muchacho.

—¡No hay problema!—El rubio por alguna extraña causa se ruborizo. El notó que ya me iba del lugar y me halo de la mano.—O-Oye ¡M-Me llamo Kagamine Len!—Prácticamente gritó con la mirada al suelo mientras su flequillo ocultaba su rubor.

—Soy Megurine Luka, un placer Len.—Sonreí amablemente pero debía escabullirme de Len o Miku me mataría.—Len-kun... disculpa pero me tengo que- —No logre terminar la oración porque él interrumpió.

—¿Qui-quisieras ir a tomar algo?—Inquirió el rubio algo nervioso al respecto de sus palabras pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería. ¿Pero que se cree al invitarme al apenas conocerme?—Di-Digo... Pues despues de aquel susto, creo que no estaría mal tomar algo para relajarse...¿No crees?

—No es mala idea pero creo que debo rechazar la oferta... Disculpa Len, pero quede en almorzar con alguien que estudia allí —Señale el instituto donde asistía Miku. Espero que eso funcione para quitármelo de encima.

El chico lucia dolido, pero no podía permitir que me hiciera perder el tiempo y si iba con otras intenciones tenia en mente dejarle muy en claro mi preferencia sexual y que no me haría cambiar de opinión.—Ya veo... —Respondió con desgano intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro pero no resultó.—¿Y a quien buscas? Posiblemente lo conozca ya que también estudio allí. —Preguntó curioso, posiblemente el quisiera saber si tenia novio o algo parecido.

—No se si la conozcas pero se llama Hatsune Miku.—Le dije colocando el dedo indice sobre mi mentón pero observe que el chico dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Posiblemente la conozca.—¿Sabes quien es o donde podría encontrarla?

—¡Claro!¡Ella va en mi clase y es la mejor amiga de mi hermana!—Exclamo Len alegremente. —¡Incluso!¡Viene justo hacia acá! —Señalo al otro lado de la calle y comenzó a agitar su mano en forma de saludo.—¡Miku-chan por aquí!

Me giré en dirección donde el rubio saludaba, divisé a una chica de cabellos aquamarina corriendo velozmente a nuestra dirección.

—¡Luka-chan!¡Luka-chan!¿Te encuentras bien?—Miku ya se encontraba en frente de mi, observándome preocupada. ¿Habra visto lo que ocurrió? Momentos en que desearía saberlo...

—Estoy bien... ¿Por que preguntas amor?—Trate de disimular que no sucedió nada.

—¡¿Amor?!—Inquirió Len sorprendido.

—¡Luka!¡No te hagas la loca, yo vi que casi te arrollan!—Me reprocho Miku.

Observe al chico Kagamine para darle una respuesta.—Si, ella es mi novia.—Si esto fuera una caricatura, el pobre chico tendría la quijada en el suelo seguido de un "¡¿Que?!" por parte del joven. Ahora le responderé a Miku intentando mantenerme calmada.—Cuando vayamos a almorzar te cuento, te recompensaré la espera pero estoy bien.

—Si, Luka y yo estamos juntas desde hace tres años y ¡tu!—Ahora se dirigió hacia mi, quizás con algún regaño y bueno... era de esperarse —Debieras dejar que te vea un médico, no iremos a almorzar hasta saber si no te ocurrió nada.—Hizo un puchero mientras halaba de mis mejillas.

Len observaba a la escena, y el pobre pensaba coquetear conmigo ¡Ja, pues Miku llegó justo a tiempo!

—Oigan chicas debo irme... Mi hermana esta esperándome por allá. —Una gota resbaló por su sien y se rió nerviosamente mientras se alejaba.

—¡Bye bye Len-kun! —Se despidió Miku alegremente.

—¡Un placer Len-kun! —Me despedí alegremente. ¿Como no alegrarme de que me salve de tenerlo encima?

¡De saber que esto sucedería si cambiaba el futuro no hubiera hecho nada! Lo malo de ver solo el futuro mientras duermes es que si cambias algo no sabrás lo que sucederá después, aunque aveces me gusta porque me siento alguien normal pero en algunos casos es favorable saber lo que pasa.

—Ahora que Len se fue... ¿Por que no vamos al departamento y luego vamos a almorzar?—Inquirió Miku, posiblemente para darme su sopa de puerros cuando me siento mal o algo me ocure, no era tan mala solo que... preferiría mi atún.

—¿Jugaras a ser enfermera?—Pregunte.

—Oh mi querida Luka, claro que si... Claro que si. —Dijo con tono malicioso.

Confirmado, habrá sopa de puerros, me hará parecer una momia, me golpeara con un puerro para probar mis reflejos, un posible regaño y quizás si tengo suerte me mimara un poco.

* * *

Len llegó velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Rin, totalmente exhausto tomando bocazas de aire.

—¡Rin! ¿¡Por que nunca me dijiste que Miku-chan tenia novia!?—Exclamó Len mientras jadeaba por su épica huida de la pareja.

—¡Chico banana yo te dije! Que tu no me prestes atención es otra cosa..—Rin fingió molestia haciendo un puchero.

—Me siento idiota, no puedo creerlo.—Chocó su mano en su rostro.

—¿Ahora que hiciste bakagamine?—Rin levantó una ceja y lo observó esperando lo que le iba a decir.

—Es que... había invitado a su novia a tomar algo.—Dijo rascándose la nuca mientras observaba a otro lado.

—¡Pero eres idiota! ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!—Rin le reclamó prácticamente zarandeándolo.

—¡Porque esa chica era sexy!¡Que iba a saber yo que era novia de Miku-chan!—Decía frustrado el joven.—¡Miku-chan tiene buen gusto!—Len comenzaba a hacer su espectáculo dramático.

Rin golpeó la cabeza de su hermano fuertemente.—¡Si seras!No eres más idiota porque no tienes una banana de cerebro...

—No comprare más naranjas Rin-chan...—Dijo mientras se acariciaba la parte afectada.

—¡Idiota!¡Ni se te ocurra!

* * *

Ya casi llegábamos a nuestro departamento, Miku y yo íbamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, no habíamos articulado palabra alguna en todo el camino pero no era un silencio incomodo, si no que disfrutábamos nuestra compañía.

Miku comenzó a cantar una canción que habíamos logrado escuchar en el camino, me encantaba cuando hacia eso porque me perdía en su melodiosa voz, incluso aveces llegaba a darme tranquilidad cuando me encontraba totalmente estresada.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al departamento pero la puerta estaba abierta.

¿Pero que...?

—¡Amor mio has llegado!—Gritaron dos rubias al unisono. Que rayos hacían allí.

—Pero ¿Que hacen aq...?—No logre terminar mi oración, ¡De nuevo me interrumpen!

SeeU se colgó de mis hombros para abrazarme, dejándome soltar un quejido, después de todo eso que sucedió camino al instituto de Miku de cierta manera me afecto al momento de estamparme contra el suelo.

—Cariño ¿donde dejaste tu fabulosidad? ¡Te ves horrenda!—Dijo SeeU revolviéndome el cabello. ¡Como detesto que me hagan eso!—Tan solo mírate esos raspones...¡No van con tus ojos!

—Como si fueras más hermosa que yo, chica neko.—Dijo Lily mientras apartaba la mano de Miku y colocaba la suya en su lugar.

Que rayos estaban haciendo ese par de idiotas.

—Luka Megurine, ¿Podrías explicarme?—Miku estaba cruzada de brazos recostada al marco de la puerta mientras que alzaba una ceja. No me agrada lo que posiblemente suceda. Osea, que se moleste y más por culpa de estas idiotas.

—Emmm... Bueno ellas son mis-

—¡Ardientes amantes! —Exclamo esta vez Lily interrumpiéndome.

¡Les falta un tornillo!¡Miku me golpeara, picara en pedacitos y luego hará tarta de puerro con un toque de Luka Megurine y se lo dara de comer a los vagabundos!

—¡Miku es mentira!¡Soy inocente!¡Inocente!—Comenzaba a desesperarme.

SeeU se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios y al momento de estar a un milímetro del contacto, desvió sus labios de los míos dándome un gran susto.

—¡Ja! ¡La gran Luka Megurine se asusto!—Exclamo eufórica la coreana.—¿Grabaste eso Lily?¡Eso vale oro!—Exclamaba mientras soltaba su agarre, haciéndome sacar otro quejido.—Debemos venderlo en la universidad...¡Seriamos ricas!

—¡Claro que lo grabe!—Lily ahora dirigió su mirada hacia la molesta peliaqua. —Tu debes ser Miku, ¿No?—La nombrada asintió.—Tu tranquila, era una broma para molestar a Hielo-san, no somos sus amantes, solo somos sus amigas desde la secundaria.—Explicaba Lily con tranquilidad.—Ademas, ella no seria capaz de engañarte Miku, eres la única persona por la cual he visto ponerse nerviosa, ruborizarse con una simple broma e infinidades de emociones.

Miku no muy convencida, decidió confiar en las palabras de la desconocida rubia.—Esta bien.. ¿Como se llaman? Seria lo justo sabre sus nombres si ya saben de mi...—Dijo Miku mientras adoptaba un semblante más amigable.

—¡Tako-san! No puedo creer que no le hayas hablado de nosotras.—SeeU fingía estar dolida.

—¡Luka que malvada eres!¡Siempre nos hablas de tu novia y no eres capaz de mencionar nuestros maravillosos nombres en su presencia!—Regañaba Lily mientras que a su lado se encontraba la coreana.—¿Sabes?Creo que nos llevaremos todo tu atún y lo donaremos a alguna fundación donde hayan gatos...

—¡No mi atún no!—Me sentía totalmente frustrada con tan solo imaginar a ese par arrastrando una bolsa llena de latas de atún.—Esta bien esta bien.. Miku, esta rubia loca de aquí —Señale a SeeU, ella al instante soltando un "¡Oye!"—Es SeeU. Y esta rubia pervertida de por acá —Esta vez señale a Lily pero esta parecía orgullosa de ello.—Se llama Lily y ambas eran antiguas compañeras de instituto pero ahora también lo son en la universidad.

—Un placer SeeU-san, Lily-san—Miku estrechó su mano amablemente acompañado con una hermosa sonrisa.

SeeU y Lily se acercaron hasta donde yo me encontraba y ambas parecían sincronizadas. Levantaron velozmente sus brazos y me han dado un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.—¡Auch!¡Eso dolió!—Replique a ambas rubias por el golpe.

Aparte de sentirme un poco adolorida por lo del auto, ahora ellas luego de crearme un pequeño dolor de cabeza al encontrarlas aquí, para colmo me golpean... ¿Por que tuve que alterar las cosas? ¡¿Por que?! Ahora solo me queda acariciarme la cabeza...

Condenadas rubias.

* * *

Justo ahora me encuentro sobre mi cama descansando un poco mientras que Miku iría por el botoquin de primeros auxilios, pero ya se había tardado demasiado. Y lo peor es que Lily y SeeU se quedaron a "compartir" con Miku. Esto es sospechoso.

Cerré mis ojos para relajarme un poco, intentando conciliar el sueño y que por lo menos mi habilidad tuviera piedad de mi y me mostrara que ocurriría aunque quedara poco del día de hoy. Pero por desgracia, solo quede medio dormida y no resultó lo que quería, aunque escuché que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, me pregunto si miku había regresado con lo que traería... Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que me dije mentalmente fue ¿a esto se refería con curarme? Se lo está tomando muy enserio. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba la peliaqua que tanto quiero... vestida de enfermera. Con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano y una bandeja en la otra. Sentí un líquido caliente bajando por mi nariz.

—¿Lulu-chan? Te he traído... ¿estás sangrando por la naríz?—Preguntó Miku asombrada.

—¿Umm?—Llevé mi mano hasta el lugar que mencionó Miku y era cierto. Observé mi mano y trate de limpiarme como pude. Vamos Luka, no son momentos para pensar este tipo de cosas.

—Vaya vaya... Pero que tenemos aquí —Se asomaba Lily por el marco de la puerta, vestida igual que Miku.—Yo sabia que los pulpos votaban tinta negra pero... No sabia que también podían votar sangre por la nariz —Termino Lily burlándose de mí. —Después de todo, eres una pervertida Luka-chan.

—Ca-Calla Lily...—Intenté ignorar su comentario mientras divisar otra figura con la misma vestimenta. ¿De donde rayos sacaron esos trajes?

—¡Lily! Entonces mejor me quedo por aquí porque después se nos muere Luka por perdida de sangre al ver a la sensualidad en persona.—Comentó la coreana intentando hacer una mirada seductora pero realmente eso me pareció una mueca.

—SeeU por favor, tu jamás me ganaras. —Dijo Lily moviendo su cabello al girar su cabeza. —Yo soy mejor que tu.

—¡No!—Exclamó la coreana.

—¡Que si!—Replicó Lily.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

Odio que discutan, espero que kami me de paciencia porque si me da fuerza las mato.

—¡Suficiente par de oxigenadas!—Les reclame a ambas, produciéndome un dolor de cabeza, realmente me sentía mal.—¿Por que mejor no se van?

Miku se paro justo en frente de mi, dejando las cosas sobre la cama y luego colocando sus brazos como una jarra.—Megurine Luka, ¿Donde están tus modales?—Inquirió Miku arqueando una ceja.

—Pe-pero es que ellas...—Intentaba justificarme pero esa seria mirada de Miku no me lo permitía.—Son un dolor de cabeza...—Dije por lo bajo pero ella logró escucharme.

La peliaqua se acercó a mi rostro, regalándome una de esas seductoras sonrisas mientras se aproximaba al lóbulo de mi oreja.—¿Que tal si mejor te doy un beso para que desaparezca?—Pronunció provocativamente.

Miku se alejo y me besó, lastimosamente fue rápido pero me hizo olvidar a las rubias que me hacían la vida de cuadritos algunas veces.

—¡Miku-chan cuidado!—SeeU alejó a Miku de mí. La coreana parecía estarla olfateando quien sabe porque. —¡Vaya, ahora hueles a atún!—La rubia tapó su nariz con su pulgar y indice fingiendo que de verdad olía a atún.

—¡SeeU-san!¡Que cruel eres!—Miku hizo un puchero, después de todo creo que si esta de mi lado...—Por cierto Lulu-chan, ¿Que concepto tienes en tu cabeza rosada sobre lo que significa "estar bien"?—Dijo Miku observando mis antebrazos,sin darme cuenta mi camisa manga larga se había levantado, dejando expuestos mis moretones.

—Emm... Pues no es nada Miku-chan...—Me rasqué la nuca mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

—¡Seras idiota!¡Solo mírate Luka!—Miku me señalaba molesta, pero tenia razón, después de todo esos raspones y moretones me estaban comenzando a arder.—¡Tienes hasta dos raspones en la cara!

—¡Luka tiene problemas!¡Luka tiene problemas!—Ambas rubias decían al unisono burlándose de mi.

Estúpidas cabezas de chorlito.

Miku al notar que se burlaban, les lanzó un golpe a esas cabezas huecas provocando instantáneamente que estas soltaran un quejido y cerrando la boca. La peliaqua se giró sonriente, ¡Era mi héroe!, ahora me observaba directamente a los ojos, en los cuales podía notar que me suplicaría por dejarme curar esas pequeñas heridas. Pero bueno, los pequeños detalles son los que más cuentan ¿No?

—Entonces, Luka-chan... —Miku cambió su mirada, ahora era mucho más penetrante y se sentía como si me clavaran una estaca. Lo cual es peligroso porque eso quiere decir que trama algo. —Creo que mejor daremos inicio a tu terapia...

Ok, ¿Que esta queriendo decir?

—¿D-De que hablas...?

—Como sabrás, esos raspones no sanaran solos...—Comentó mientras cogía un envase lleno de alcohol, un paquete con algodón y unas vendas.—Creo que es mejor limpiarlas para que sanen como es debido —Se acercaba lentamente hacia mi dirección, haciéndole señas a SeeU y Lily. Esto no es bueno.—¿No crees, Lulu-chan?—Preguntó divertida mientras removía la tapa del envase con alcohol.

—¿Q-Que harás con eso?—Pregunte mientras me alejaba lentamente de ella.—Dime que no usaras eso conmigo... ¿O si?—Sonreí nerviosa. Como odiaba el uso del alcohol, es verdaderamente molesto.

—Por supuesto que si, mi querida Luka, claro que si... —Respondió con malicia.

Miku observó mis intenciones por salir corriendo por la puerta, pero esta solo dijo como si fuera una comandante "Lily-san, SeeU-san atrapenla antes de que huya!". Así que Lily se apresuro a tomarme por mi brazo derecho mientras que SeeU encendía su cámara y la colocaba sobre un estante apuntando hacia donde me encontraba, acto seguido salió corriendo a sujetar mi brazo izquierdo, ahora no podría huir de las garras de Miku.

—¡Suéltenme par de idiotas!¡Háganlo de una buena vez o..!—Comencé a reclamar, pero ¡Les encanta interrumpirme!

—¡Luka, sonríe hacia la cámara!—Comentó SeeU divertida mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre. —¡Mira que esto lo venderemos en la universidad!—Hablo esta vez Lily, haciendo lo mismo que la otra rubia.

—Vamos Lulu-chan... No creo que la gran Megurine Luka le tenga miedo a una simple sustancia...—Inquirió mientras acercaba un algodón lleno de alcohol a mi rostro. —¿Verdad que no tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que la gran Luka no es una miedosa...—Comentó SeeU lanzando mas leña al fuego.

—¿O acaso eres una gatita asustada?—Inquirió Lily de la misma forma.

Oh no, eso si que no.

Nadie le dice a Luka Megurine que es una gallina o un gatito asustado ¡Nadie!

—¡No lo so...!—Miku colocó el algodón en mi rostro soltando una risita. —¡AHH! ¡Me derrito! ¡Eso arde! ¡Quitalo! ¡Quitalo!—Intentaba escaparme del agarre de las rubias. ¡De verdad que dolía!

Las tres comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas, no puedo creer que me hayan visto de tal forma. ¿Por que sucedió esto? ¡Oh cierto, esto no pasaría si no hubiese cambiado nada! Que bien...

—¡Vaya rosadita, tu cara es un poema!—Se burlaba Lily.

—¡Luka seras famosa!¡Debiste verte!—Reía SeeU mientras hablaba.

—¡Luka, se que puedes soportarlo! ¡Vamos por los demás raspones que tienes!—Sonreía Miku, intentando disimular que tenia ganas de reírse.

—¡No por favor! ¡Déjalo así!—Suplicaba mientras ella colocaba una curita en mi rostro.

Pero ella ama ignorar mis suplicas olímpicamente, porque prosiguió con la siguiente herida entre risas, colocando el algodón en ella.

—¡AH! ¡Hija de master!— Demonios, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, esa sonrisa de 1000 watts que a distancia era visible lo hacía claro...

Miku prosiguió con las heridas y apreté el lindo juego de sabanas para no dejar salir grititos... vaya que era vergonzoso que me vieran en ese estado.

—Está listo— anunció Miku sin borrar su sonrisa— ¿Dolió?

Esta hija de su...

—Para nada, amor— Le repliqué con otra sonrisa.

Me recosté en la cama pensando que todo había terminado por ahora... eso hasta que noté las otras 2 chicas en la habitación sonriendo con malicia. ¿Y ahora qué planean hacer? Oh, dios, ahora Miku se les está uniendo.

—Mírala, ¡se ve tan adorable!— Exclamó la idiota de Seeu, —¡Si vieras tu cara de pánico ahora mismo!

Las demás presentes solo asintieron con la cabeza, no estoy asustada... pero Miku dirigiéndose a esa bandeja parece muy sospechoso.

—Lulu-chan, mira lo que traje—

Y mi sospechas fueron ciertas.

—¡Aw! ¡Abre la boquita Lulu-chan! ¡Dí "ah"!— Dijo Lily.

Miku traía en sus manos un tazón con miso y una mirada algo maliciosa, ¿que le habrán metido en la cabeza a la chica Ella normalmente...

—Abre la boca, Luka— Dijo mientras acercaba la cucharita con miso, ¡Pero por supuesto que no! esto es humillante, degradante, vergon-

—¡Lulu-chan! ¡Te ha dicho que abras la boca!— Logró decir la otra idiota medio gato entre carcajadas.

—M-Miku-chan... puedo comer sola, ¿sabes? esto es vergonzoso...—

Miku dejó caer la cuchara con fuerza a la bandeja y un aura oscura apareció alrededor de ella. Toda la habitación quedo en silencio sepulcral, hasta el dúo de taradas oxigenadas que contemplaban la escena como frías estatuas, ¿¡ahora si qye no tienen nada que decir, eh!?

Miré a Miku, un tanto temerosa, y sus ojos me atravesaron como balas. Esto es malo...

—E-es que... lo has hecho mal, Miku-chan. Tienes que hacer...— respiré profundo,—... sonidos de avioncito.

Como un flash la sonrisa volvió a mi amada peliaqua y dirigió la cuchara a mi boca, sin darme cuenta o siquiera reaccionar.

—Más como un avión de reacción— Comentó Lily entre risitas.

—O el apolo 1— Dijo SeeU a la vez que Miku iba por su tercera cucharada de miso.

—Pensé que había explotado...—

—Ahora lo entiendes—

Y yo solo quería abordar un cohete e irme a vivir a júpiter.

* * *

Luego de acabar esa condenada sopa de miso, Miku en compañía del otro par se retiraron de la habitación, por fin dejándome un tiempo para meditar y relajarme un poco. Me recosté en la cama... había _algo_ que necesitaba recordar. Respiré con pesadez, ignorando el parloteo de las tres muchachas en la sala para poder concentrarme en los detalles de hoy.

_Bien... llegué a la universidad, me tope con las 2 rubias en el aula pero, si ese par se encontraba allí significaba que no estudiaríamos la misma carrera y no estaríamos en la misma universidad. Luego, escapé del rector por culpa de los fallidos planes de esas taradas, nos dirigimos a la heladería después. Bien, Luka, nos estamos acercando... luego que nos encaminamos a la heladería, para después ir al instituto de Miku. ¡Es aquí! ¡aquí es donde algo no cuadra! Me topé con una chica de cabello entre crema y rosa pálido... si no mal recuerdo, ojos azules. Se acercó y me entrego la ficha con sus datos mientras me decía "No dudes en llamarme, se algunas cosas que podrían interesarte bastante" luego siguió su camino... y me dejó en la luna. ¿Quizás... quizás sabría algo de mis habilidades? Guardé la tarjeta en mi bolsillo y seguí mi camino. Después sucedió el susodicho accidente, algún imbécil casi me arrolla con su auto y un muchacho rubio de nombre Len me ayudo, lo conocí y era amigo cercano de Miku. Por último regresamos a nuestro departamento y estos microorganismos subdesarrollados llamados SeeU y Lily convencieron de alguna manera a Miku de que pusiera a prueba sus dotes de enfermera. _

Todo el suceso con la chica pelirosa-pelicrema me deja con dudas... ¿debería llamarla? Tal vez-

—¡Tierra llamando a Luka!— Exclamó Miku al notarme ida, ¿en que momento llegó?

—Houston, tenemos problemas, la astronauta Luka Megurine si se desvió en el apolo 1 y ahora no responde. Cambio—

Idiotas. Para colmo, SeeU le sigue el juego a Miku.

—¿Umm?— Les repliqué al notar que "me llamaban" dejando en parte mis pensamientos de lado.

—¿Segura que estás bien, Luka?—Me cuestionó Miku con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Sí, pequeña, ya estoy bien... g-gracias a tus cuidados— Dije con un sonrojo más que obvio... ¡no puedo evitarlo! Miku se ve tan tierna de enfermera que-

—¡Aw! ¿Que no es linda rosadita cuando se sonroja? los tomates te tendrían envidia— Dijo Lily, ¿como es que nunca se me ocurre nada para molestarlas a ellas? ¡No es justo, moh! Necesito material de chantaje...

—SeeU-san, Lily-san, ¿por qué no se quedan a dormir?— Propuso Miku, ¡¿Espera qué!? ¡Miku, detente! ¡No sabes lo que haces!

El otro par me dedicó sonrisas de 1000 watts, pero eso era un disfraz para los millones de planes que deben estar ideando ahora mismo. Sabrá kami a que clase de acuerdo mental habrán llegado...

—¡Nos encantaría, Miku-chan!— Exclamaron al unísono.

El colmo y la cerecita del pastel para el día de hoy.

* * *

**A/N: Hasta ahi llega el capitulo de hoy! Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora! Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Creen que fue suficiente para que Luka aprendiera la leccion? ¿Quien será esa chica que Luka se encontró? Creo que jugara un papel muy importante en el fic... ¿Merezco un review? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones asi que no duden en dejar su reviewcillo! El titulo del próximo capi pues no se los dejare esta vez (?) pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, posiblemente a finales de junio o mediados de ese mes. Yo me despido! Que tengan buenos dias/noches/madrugadas! Bye bye!**


End file.
